Legacy of the Ages
by JediOtaku
Summary: A sequel story to "A Battle through the Ages".
1. Chapter 1

**Nox's Trial:**

Emma Kallig sat cross-legged in her cell, her own body hovering as she was meditating on the Force. The shape of the Holocron was an icosahedron, a unique design from the cubical Holocrons of the Jedi or the triangular pyramid Holocrons of the Sith.

"Begin playback."

The Holocron flickered to life as an image of her appeared out of thin air.

* * *

"To whoever has activated this Holocron, greetings. I am Emma Kallig, formerly known as the infamous Darth Nox, contained here are all my experiences and knowledge. Of course, my past title as Darth Nox no longer bears any significance to me now. I have taken on a new path. One which tries to marry the passion of the Sith with the wisdom of the Jedi. Master Yodette, the current grandmaster of the Revised Jedi Order has written a new code summarizing this philosophy:

_Peace in terms of eradicating all emotion is a lie, for all creatures have passion_

_When passion is directed by wisdom we gain strength_

_Through this strength we gain power_

_Through this power we bring harmony to chaos and shine a light in the darkness_

_The force will unite us all_

I am not certain if such a philosophy is possible but I am willing to give it a try. The new shape of this Holocron is to reflect this change amongst the Jedi and the Sith. Perhaps this time there will be true galactic peace.

I was a Sith from the Old Republic Era. After defeating Darth Thanaton I was christened as Darth Nox, member of the Dark Council and keeper of the Spheres of Ancient Knowledge. I continued to rise to power, overcame Sith Emperor Vitiate, and established an Empire of my own. In my bid to conquer the galaxy I was nearly struck down by two powerful Jedi, The Hero of Tython and The Barsenthor of the Order. I found a way to escape and brought an ally with me to the far future. However, my Jedi foes managed to chase me through time.

Having found myself in a new era I required information and in a brilliant twist of irony, I was able to infiltrate the Jedi ranks. I then hatched a plan to incriminate my Jedi foes as Sith. As Darth Nox, I found it amusing how easily I was able to turn the Jedi Order against the heroes of old. It felt like manipulating toddlers, the Jedi of this era were weaker than I anticipated. Eons of peace made them forget about the Sith and they lost their edge. Also, the Order of this era was wrought with hypocrisy; they claimed to be paragons of virtue while stealing children from families and endorsing the use of a slave clone army.

I sent my enforcer to destabilize the military balance of power and Darth Malevolen, my personal Wrath, didn't disappoint. He destroyed the clone base on Kamino and used the technology to start making a clone Separatist army. While the Separatist clones were obvious downgrades from what the Republic produced their impact was not insignificant.

As time passed I became aware of my rivals Darth Sidious and Count Dooku. Through clever maneuvering, I was able to overcome my rivals, purge the Jedi, and establish myself as a galactic ruler in Palpatine's stead. I had even managed to get Anakin, the Chosen One of the Force on my side. All of these accomplishments made me feel invincible and it was my hubris which lead to my downfall. I was killed in my final battle against The Hero of Tython and Barsenthor, however, I was able to transfer my essence to a custom made clone. Rather than continuing a pointless fight, Cadnus and I surrendered to the Republic. Since then we have been sitting in these cells for the past three months, awaiting our trial as the Republic government reorganizes itself once again. I hear that Senator Bail Organa was nominated as the new Supreme Chancellor. Fitting that an Organa would judge us in this era, especially when one considers all the war crimes Cadnus and I committed against that house centuries ago.

Master Yodette visits us periodically, in fact, she has offered to represent us. I still have trouble wrapping my head around her volunteering to help us. We are hardly deserving of such mercy. I highly doubt that Cadnus and I will receive any other sentence but the death penalty for our crimes. If Cadnus and I are to be executed than it is my hope that this Holocron containing our knowledge will continue to preserve our memory.

Having reformed myself I now worry about what effect I might have had on the galaxy when I was Darth Nox of the Sith. I worry about Anakin the most, his emotional state is volatile, I can sense his anger from my cell. It seems that, like me, he walks the razor's edge between light and dark. Speaking of which, I've found some solace by studying the teachings of the former Jedi Master, Mace Windu. I find it admirable how he was able to harness his own inner darkness as a weapon for the light, I have been trying to learn how to do something similar. Cadnus Malevolen has also been studying Master Windu's lightsaber technique, Vapaad, a curious variant of the Juuyo style typically wielded by the Sith."

The playback ended and Emma was alone once again.

* * *

At a nearby Cantina, an angry and distraught Erran Aquila was drinking his woes away. A stranger sat next to him and asked. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure I guess, who are you?"

"The name is Hux, I heard that you were going to help lead a protest against the Jedi during Darth Nox's trial".

"Yeah, you heard correctly. What business is it of yours?".

"I come with a proposition for you".

"What sort of proposition?" Erran was intrigued.

"For eons the Jedi and Sith have brought suffering to the galaxy but what if things didn't have to be this way?" Hux looked to his sides before whispering.

"I represent an organization called The First Order. We are looking for people such as yourself who want to make a difference in this galaxy. We will destroy the Jedi remnant and reform the Republic so that there will never be war again".

"Sounds like a pipe dream. However, what will happen to those that are force sensitive?"

"They will live normal lives, uncorrupted by Jedi or Sith dogma". Hux responded.

Erran Aquila thought for a moment. "Alright, I'm in, just tell me what I need to do".

"Excellent! Do you have a ship?."

"I can secure myself one".

"Head to these coordinates after tomorrow and a First Order contact will be there. Tell him who you are and that General Hux sent you".

"You aren't escorting me?"

"I have other errands to run I'm afraid, until then". Hux said with a smirk before leaving Erran alone once more.

* * *

At the Jedi temple, Master Yodette was meditating in her chambers. Her doorbell rang and Anakin came in.

"You wished to speak with me Anakin?"

Anakin was visibly angry, this time he wore his emotions on his sleeve more than usual.

"Yes. I still can't believe that you are going to do it! I can't believe that you are going to defend those monsters in court!"

"Anakin you know why I must do this. Somebody must represent them. You should also know that some of the Order left us on account of you staying..."

* * *

Flashback:

"Why did you agree to defend the two sith in court!? They nearly destroyed us! Why should we even trust you to lead us as a Grandmaster? Skywalker doesn't. What is more, you introduce peculiar philosophies to our order, ones which resemble the ancient Sith code." A young Jedi Knight by the name of Kyle-Ren said with anger in his tone.

"You put too much trust in Anakin Skywalker Kyle. You forget that Darth Nox got to him and that it was his legion that attacked us. Why shouldn't we trust Grandmaster Yodette? All this time she worked behind the shadows to save us from Darth Nox. While I am hesitant about this new philosophy I am interested in what she has to say. There is no ignorance there is knowledge." A young Jedi by the name of Untaku Rau responded.

Yodette addressed the young knights and the padawans.

"I realize that as survivors of Order 66 you suffered a lot of pain. I felt the same pain as you did through the Force.

Anakin was tormented by visions of his wife passing away, he became obsessed with saving her by any means necessary. Sith like Palpatine and Nox preyed on this fear and in a crucial moment, Anakin forsook his teaching and turned to the Darkside. He let Nox use his 501st legion thinking it was the only way. I don't condone this action but I do understand that desperate men are likely to employ desperate measures. Anakin's trust was later betrayed by Darth Nox and he suffered greatly. The Darkness could not hold Anakin forever though, at a crucial moment he helped us defeat Darth Nox, bringing an end to her evil. Do not judge Anakin Skywalker harshly, he was hurt the most by these former sith and requires time to heal, we all do.

In the face of such pain and suffering, it can be easy to become vengeful. I could choose to do nothing, I could secretly wish for Sith's execution but all this would amount to nothing. Their deaths wouldn't be satisfying to me and if I seek revenge in this instance a little bit of darkness would enter my soul. A darkness that would eat away at my heart and make me a worse person in the end. Also, I have known Emma Kallig since ancient times when she was Darth Nox, this makes me the best equipped to represent her and Cadnus.

You accuse me of introducing elements of Sith philosophy to our order. This accusation is true, I think that there is something that we can learn from the Sith. Conversely, there are things that the Sith could learn from the Jedi. While we were fugitives my brother and I learned something profound about the Jedi and Sith. Both orders are fundamentally flawed. The Sith have passion without wisdom and become destructive as their inner darkness consumes them. Whereas the Jedi have been famous for their wisdom but have historically lacked the willpower and strength to fight for what was right. Or sometimes we would fight for what is right and become arrogant, believing ourselves to be inerrant. Both the Jedi and Sith mindsets and philosophies are dangerous and ultimately bring the galaxy to conflict. I don't believe true peace can be achieved in the galaxy until both the Jedi and Sith philosophies can be resolved.

We searched for a solution, a philosophy which brought resolution between these two ideologies. I've studied ancient texts and holocrons concerning the first Great Schism. The ancient Jedaii once saw balance in the Force as using both the Dark and Lightside equally. Similarly, the Order of Revan viewed the Force in the same manner. However, this isn't possible, some members of the ancient Jedaii order split to become what we know as Sith. Those that try to use both sides eventually favor either the Dark or the Light. Revan himself didn't use both sides of the Force simultaneously. He alternated between the Jedi and Sith, the Light and the Dark. Both the ancient Jedaii and Revanites had flawed views of what balance is. The Darkside is a corruption of one's self, a corruption so strong that it corrupts the Force as well. One can't find peace and harmony by trying to tap into both the Light and Darkside.

True balance is a difficult thing to achieve but a worthwhile goal to strive for. One must be passionate and wise, strong and compassionate, we wield power and direct it towards achieving a greater good. We feel emotion but aren't ruled by it. All that I am saying can be summarized by the new code I have written.

_Peace in terms of eradicating all emotion is a lie, for all creatures have passion_

_When passion is directed by wisdom we gain strength_

_Through this strength we gain power_

_Through this power we bring harmony to chaos and shine a light in the darkness_

_The force will unite us all_

The Jedi Order is not a prison for you Kyle, if you or anyone else wishes to leave then you are free to go. Our doors will always be open for you should you return. I am not building a religious order but a home, a place where all can come and learn about the Force. There are no restrictions on age and things such as emotion, love, and marriage are promoted rather than discouraged. Such things do not lead one to the Darkside, however, the pain of loss can bring one to Darkness. We all must learn how to deal with grief in a healthy matter, confronting our emotions rather than hiding them away."

In spite of Yodette's speech about half of the surviving order left with Kyle that day. Some did not approve of Yodette's new philosophy, others hated the ex-sith so passionately that they left upon hearing that the Grandmaster would defend them in court, others still had trouble trusting Jedi after all the deception and pain suffered.

End Flashback:

* * *

"I wouldn't have fallen had it been for Darth Nox! I could kill her for what she did to my family!"

"There is no telling what would have happened had Darth Nox not graced this galaxy. Perhaps things would have been worse. Perhaps Palpatine would have turned you instead. The point is that you came back and with your help, we were all able to defeat Darth Nox." Yodette responded wisely.

"I still have so much hatred for them! Every night I dream of killing them myself or witnessing their execution."

"Grieving is never easy Anakin. We have all been hurt and are suffering from pain and anger. You hate Darth Nox and there are some in the order who hate you for being influenced by her. You don't have to be here Anakin. In fact, I'd recommend that you take some necessary time away from the Order to heal."

"I don't feel comfortable seeing anyone right now Master Yodette, not even my own wife. I have become both a betrayer and betrayed. The victim and the criminal." Anakin said with sorrow, hurt, and guilt.

"You should go home Anakin. Nox's trial is tomorrow, perhaps their sentencing would bring you closure. Also, try not to fantasize about killing the sith prisoners. I shouldn't have to remind you that revenge is not the Jedi way."

Anakin used to say that phrase to Ahsoka, now remembering her death as well added more bitterness and anger into his heart. "I can't believe that you are going to advocate for them in court! If the ex-sith lords don't receive the death penalty, I'll leave this new order of yours and kill them myself!"

"Anakin, think about your wife and family. Regardless of all that had happened, they are alive and well, your nightmares of losing them are over and you are still a welcomed member of this order. Is it worth jeopardizing all of this over this lust for revenge? I know that this is a trying time for you, the Force has yet to truly return to balance. Not when the chosen one still has unrest in his heart. Go in peace Anakin."

Anakin had nothing more to say to Yodette and headed home.

* * *

Anakin entered into Padme's apartment, his wife registered that he was upset and angry. Nonetheless, she started the conversation with a rhetorical question.

"Anakin, is everything alright?"

"No dear. Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen's trial is tomorrow. I wish they were dead already! I can't believe that Grandmaster Yodette intends to defend them in court."

"Anakin, I understand why you are angry, I am angry too. How long will this rage encroach on our relationship? Must we hold on to the past so tightly that we forfeit our future?"

Padme looked towards her children sleeping in the crib as she asked that question.

"I don't know Padme. I need time."

The two kissed and headed to bed for the night.

* * *

The day of the trial was a trying time for all of the galaxy. Angry protesters were at the courthouse and Jedi Temple, Erran Aquila was at the front of the crowds. There were many people like Anakin, people who couldn't believe that the newly christened Grandmaster would defend two Sith in public. Tensions in the Jedi Order were also at an all-time high. Survivors of Order 66 were still traumatized about all the evil the sith have done.

Holocams hovered in the courtroom as Emma Kallig and Cadnus Malevolen stand before Bail Organa. Tarkin occupied the prosecutor's position. Anakin and Padme were among the many spectators in the crowd. Bail Organa gave his opening address.

"Emma Kallig and Cadnus Malevolen, formerly known as Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen, you are accused of conspiracy and war crimes against the Republic. By your own account recorded on your Holocron, the two of you killed countless Republic soldiers, Jedi, and citizens in your bid to take over the galaxy. The penalty is death, how do you two plead?"

"Cadnus and I plead guilty of all charges held against us." Emma responded.

"I see, do you have any closing statements before sentencing is pronounced?"

"Yes. Words are an inadequate apology for the actions that Cadnus and I took when we were Sith. The Darkside can twist and corrupt quite easily. Long ago, when I was a slave girl, my intentions for the galaxy were virtuous. However, all that slave girl's intentions became eclipsed by my new ego as Darth Nox of the Sith. For Darth Nox, the pursuit of power was a goal in itself, I no longer cared for who I hurt in the process. Worse still, I became a sadist and clothed myself in darkness and pain. We are prepared to spend the rest of our days, however long or short, to atone for our past crimes."

"Supreme Chancellor Organa, I would also like to add a statement on behalf of Emma Kallig and Cadnus Malevolen." Grandmaster Yodette interjected.

"Very well". Bail Organa gave the floor to Yodette.

Yodette began a speech. "I do not believe the death sentence is an adequate punishment for their crimes, since Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen have already been killed. The people standing before you here today are not the same people who tried to conquer the galaxy. What's more, they wish to prove that they have changed. In order for us all to move forward to a brighter future, there needs to be healing. Emma and Cadnus can do more good alive than dead. I have spoken with them personally, they are more attuned than I am at sensing Darkness in the galaxy. They tell me that there is still at least one Sith left in the galaxy. With their help, we may be able to bring an end to the Sith and establish a lasting galactic peace. I humbly request that they are released to the Jedi Order's jurisdiction. I will take full responsibility for their actions."

Tarkin responded with his usual error of skepticism. "A wonderful speech that changes nothing. Our laws keep order in this galaxy and they demand that the two ex-sith lords be killed."

Bail Organa looked sad for a moment but then responded. "I appreciate your input Master Yodette, however, Tarkin is correct. Justice must be served. They will be executed for their crimes tomorrow."

* * *

"Anakin Skywalker, I am surprised to see you here". Emma Kallig says while raising an eyebrow at her visitor.

"Believe me, a part of me didn't want to be here. I hate you both so much, you have no idea how much I want to kill you both". Anakin said morosely and with venom on his tongue.

"But you could wait till morning right?" Emma returned with some dark humor.

"Yes, I can wait till then. Yodette wouldn't have allowed me to see you if I couldn't. I am looking forward to your execution".

"I'm glad that you have something to look forward to. I must ask though, will my death really bring you peace?" Emma asked with concern in her voice.

"I can never find peace after what you have done! You killed so many people and almost took everything from me! I hate you!" Anakin let his emotions lash out at Emma.

"I will never expect you to forgive me Anakin. However, for your own sake, you must find peace. If my death is necessary to bring your mind at ease, to bring the galaxy back to peace, then I will gladly embrace death."

"You don't mean that Darth Nox of the Sith. Come on! Why don't you stop this act and show me who you really are! Show me that monster that nearly destroyed my family!"

"You are too late Anakin. After my physical body was killed I experienced a spiritual death as well. Darth Nox is dead, that name and title bare no significance to me. I do still have some Darkness in my heart but that is true for all sentients. Even Grandmaster Yodette has a Darkside to her. Unlike me though, Yodette never chose to embrace her Darkness. She always clung to what was good and pure. If my circumstances were different I may have ended up like her. I, however, wasn't so lucky. I was born into slavery and had to embrace my inner Darkness to become strong. You are similar to me Anakin, we both know what it is like to be slaves and suffer pain. If you embrace your pain and darkness as I did you will become much like me. I saw what Darth Vader was like; promise me that he'll never take control of you again. If you fall to darkness then Darth Nox would have won and in so doing brought a great man down with her."

"I will never be like you!" Anakin retorted with anger.

"Then I have nothing to worry about". Emma stated calmly.

After a few moments of silence, Anakin's anger cooled slightly and a peculiar question entered his mind.

"Tell me, if you were given the opportunity to escape would you?" Anakin didn't know why he asked, perhaps it was a prompting of the Force?

"I don't know Anakin. It would certainly be nobler for me to serve my sentence and be executed. However, I am fearful and it is natural for all living things to cling to life. Why do you ask?"

"I might be able to find peace after your execution. However, if you betray your sentence I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that then. Goodbye Anakin, I'll see you briefly tomorrow".

Anakin left the prison for the night feeling a little bit better after his conversation with Darth Nox, no, 'it's Emma now' Anakin mentally corrected. It seems that the person awaiting execution was not the menacing Sith Lord he grew to hate.

* * *

That night while the ex-sith rested in their cells, an agent of an unknown faction devises a plan to free them. A bomb detonated at a nearby power station, causing a localized black-out for the prison. Emma and Cadnus were awakened from their slumber by a stranger.

"Who are you?" Emma was the first to inquire.

The sound of ex clone troopers and Ben Quanobi got louder as they approached.

"No time to explain, here are your weapons, my lords. Please, come with me if you want to live". The stranger responded.

Emma gave a quick nod to Cadnus, suggesting that they should go with their strange rescuer. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you Anakin but I must find out who rescued me and why'. Emma privately thought to herself.

The stranger handed the two ex-sith lords a strange handheld device and before they knew it they were teleported to an unfamiliar ship. Ben Quanobi arrived at the prison cells only to find them empty. The Jedi Guardian calls his sister, "Master Yodette, we have a problem".


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hidden Order:**

Emma and Cadnus found themselves on the bridge of an unfamiliar vessel. Its interior appeared quite advanced, yet ancient and somewhat familiar. The stranger plots a course for uncharted space and engages the hyperdrive.

"Greetings Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen. Two of the most powerful sith lords ever to grace this galaxy. I am honored to be in your presence."

Emma thought it best not to correct their rescuer about being sith lords.

"It appears that you have us at a disadvantage. Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. I am General Hux."

"A general?" Emma Kallig questioned skeptically and looked around the ship. "Of what army?"

"Of the grand army of the First Order." Hux was quick to respond with dramatic flair.

"What a dork." Cadnus whispered over to Emma.

"I heard that! Is that any way to treat your rescuer? If it weren't for me you would have been executed by the Republic. Are you really the Sith Lords you claim to be? I hope that your defeat at the hands of the Jedi didn't make you soft", Hux fired back with anger in his voice.

Hux felt a choking reaction in his throat as invisible fingers were strangling him. "Sith like us don't owe K'lor'slug maggots like you any respect! Kneel before us for your insolence and we might let you live!" Emma Kallig figured that it would be best to play the part until she had more information.

"I'm sorry my Lords, I bow before you and humbly ask for your forgiveness."

'Cadnus was right, he is a dork.' Emma quietly thought to herself.

"Your apology will be accepted as soon as you tell us what this First Order is, where we are going, and why we were rescued," Emma added.

"Of course my Lords. The First Order is an organization that has lasted for over three thousand years. We have been hiding in the unknown regions of space carefully observing the state of affairs in the galaxy. I have been commanded by our Supreme Leader Snoke to bring you to him." Hux said with a combination of respect and timidity.

'Three thousand plus years, that's oddly close to the same period of time I was around'. Nox privately thought to herself.

"What business does your 'Supreme Leader' have with us? Answer quickly maggot before I sear your tongue with lightning!" Perhaps it was her inner sadist coming through but Emma was having fun with her roleplay.

"I do not know my lords, he did not say. However, all of your questions will be answered when you see the Supreme Leader!" Hux practically recoiled in fear believing that he was going to be electrocuted by Sith lightning.

Emma: "Fine, you have redeemed yourself maggot, you may rise. Darth Malevolen and I will wait in our quarters until we arrive."

Hux: "Of course my Lords!"

In their quarters Emma explained. "It seems that we must play the role of Sith Lords Cadnus. We must find out everything we can about this First Order and their intentions for the galaxy. Perhaps we could prove our worth to the Republic by saving them from this hidden threat".

Cadnus nodded in agreement, "I agree".

* * *

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them myself!" Anakin was furious upon hearing the news that the two ex Sith Lords escaped. 'Darth Nox betrayed her promise!' He privately thought to himself.

"Calm yourself Anakin, there is still very little that we understand about this situation. It could be that they freed themselves or perhaps they had outside help. Brother, didn't you report that there was a power outage at the jail that night?" Grandmaster Yodette reasoned calmly.

"Yes, it seems that there was an explosion at the local power grid. Authorities are currently investigating to see if it was deliberate." Ben Quanobi described.

"Then we have our first lead! Send me to find the escaped prisoners." Anakin pleaded.

"I suppose that there would be no stopping you otherwise Anakin. Very well, however, my brother and I will come with you." Yodette's tone had a hint of defeat in it.

Anakin grumbled quietly at the thought of someone watching over him, preventing him from enacting his righteous revenge.

* * *

Emma and Cadnus were brought before a tall and thin robed alien figure with malted pale grey skin. What was most odd about this alien, besides his appearance, was the fact that neither Emma nor Cadnus could sense him through the Force, it was as though he wasn't there at all.

"Welcome Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen, two of the most powerful Sith to ever grace this galaxy. It is an honor." The figure said with a grin.

"I believe that you have us at a disadvantage Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. You seem to know everything about us while we know almost nothing about you." Emma was the first to respond.

Snoke then motioned for the room to be cleared, all except the two "sith" and he remained.

"You wish to know who I am? I am what lurks in the dark and waits for a chance to strike. A **S**hadow **N**o **O**ne **K**new **E**xisted."

'Unnecessarily dramatic and vague'. Emma thought to herself.

"Why have you brought us here? What are your end goals?" Emma questioned.

Snoke smirked while responding.

"You will take on the mantle of Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen once more and together we will bring order to this galaxy!"

"Is your goal to conquer the galaxy?" Cadnus asked this time.

"Yes, the galaxy is corrupt. It needs to be conquered, set in place." Snoke responded.

"What if we refuse?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

An arc of electricity struck the two ex-sith from an unexpected angle, throwing them backward.

"Refuse me and die! My plans will come to fruition with or without you!"

"You should know better than to shoot electricity at a couple of ex-sith lords!" Emma's words dripped with anger, small sparks arced across her fingers. The ex-sith lord mentally scolded herself for how easily the Darkside came to her.

"Hahaha", Snoke's laughter was haunting to hear. "That is the fire in your eyes that I expected to see. Join me and together we will bring order to this galaxy, you have no other choice".

Emma and Cadnus thought for a moment and quickly reasoned that it would be pointless to make an enemy of the First Order so soon, especially when they know so little about their mysterious enemy.

"We will do as you say Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order". Emma responded and bowed with fake reverence followed by Cadnus.

"Excellent, you will leave for Coruscant immediately. I have a special mission for you two, it involves killing a certain Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Snoke smirked.

* * *

Not long after Emma and Cadnus left for their mission was General Hux contacted by Erran Aquila.

"Greetings Erran, I have been instructed by our supreme leader Snoke to escort you to him". Hux said as Erran stepped out of his transport vessel. The two walked quietly and it wasn't long before they reached Snoke's throne room. Sitting on the throne was a young-looking human male. It was hard for Erran to believe that this was the "Supreme Leader", he looked so young.

"So this is the new recruit that you have told me about General".

"Yes, supreme leader". Hux's tone was practically a salute.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Snoke. I've heard that your First Order has big plans for the galaxy, plans I want to be a part of". There was a hint of excitement in Erran's voice.

"Yes. General Hux, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

"Of course supreme leader". The general bowed and left the room.

"So, Erran, what has the general told you about us?" The supreme leader inquired.

"He says that the First Order wishes to bring an end to both the Sith and the Jedi and in so doing bring an end to the conflict in the galaxy. It also appears that this "First Order" of yours is quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, the Jedi and Sith have always brought this galaxy into conflict. That has been the state of things for ages. However, it no longer has to be. After a long time of building up our forces in the shadows, we are nearly ready to strike a final blow against the weakened Jedi Order." There was resentment in the Supreme Leader's voice when he talked about the Jedi and Sith. "You are probably wondering why I summoned you here".

"You could say that. I don't see how a banker such as myself can help with your goals".

"You're right of course, an ordinary banker would not have attracted my attention. However, I also know that you are anything but normal. You are a Force user aren't you?"

Erran didn't know how to answer and he felt uncomfortable being called out like that. "Umm...yes? Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's actually the reason why you are here now. You see, if we are to bring an end to the Jedi and Sith then we need to have a place for force users such as yourself."

"You are fighting fire with fire". Erran interjected.

"Yes, that is a good way to put it. Think about it, you could be a hero, a Knight of Wren". Snoke added hoping to pique Erran's interest.

"A what?" Erran raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A wren is a type of bird and like a bird we will be free from the tyranny of the Jedi and Sith. A Knight of Wren describes force users such as yourself who share my vision".

"Are there many Knights of Wren?"

"There are currently 20 knights and about 30 more younglings. Some of the knights, like you, are force sensitives that the Jedi accidentally overlooked. Others are surviving ex-Jedi who became jaded about the order. Our most gifted knight was ironically a Jedi Knight before we found him, he is now the organization's leader, Kyle Ren."

"Why would an ex-Jedi wish to turn against his own order?" Erran's curiosity was piqued.

"That is a question that you will have to ask him. He is in the training hall now with the other Knights of Wren." Snoke said with a smirk happy that he had convinced another person to join his ranks.

The new recruit left the throne room to speak with Kyle Ren, leaving Snoke by himself.

"It is time that I recharge". Snoke's appearance faded as the holo-projector disguise was deactivated, revealing an Iokath Gemini droid with a distinctively feminine figure. "Computer, initiate standard recharging protocol CI-FR9". The throne room locked and the droid closed "her" eyes.

* * *

A guide helped Erran find the training room. There he found Kyle Ren practicing with his fellow knights. Practicing wouldn't be the proper word for it though, as that would imply that everyone in the room was of equal skill. Kyle was obviously teaching them, demonstrating to them what advanced skill and techniques looked like by sparring against five of his comrades at once. Erran was impressed, he received very little martial arts training as a banker and would have probably fared no better than Kyle's students. After the class was over Kyle noticed Erran and the two started having a conversation.

"I heard that you are the new recruit that General Hux brought in".

"Yes, I'm Erran and you must be Kyle. I watched you teach your class, very impressive".

"Have you ever sparred before?" Kyle asked out of curiosity.

"No, I haven't had any formal training".

"My class is always available to anyone that wishes to learn. Martial arts helps to sharpen the mind, it will help you greatly in the upcoming fight against the Jedi".

"Speaking of, why did you leave the Jedi Order? I thought it strange that an ex-Jedi Knight would join the First Order". Erran let his curiosity get the better of him.

"There were lots of reasons why I left the Jedi in favor of the First Order. First of all the Jedi order isn't the same order that I grew up knowing. When I was a youngling I was taught that emotion leads to the Darkside. Now Yodette encourages emotion and introduces Sith like philosophies. I and several padawans had grown tired of such hypocrisy and decided to leave Yodette's order. Once we were on our own I became the De Facto leader of the group. We were originally going to settle down on a deserted world and rebuild the Jedi the way we saw fit. However, I came across general Hux and he convinced me otherwise; reminded me of all the centuries of warfare the galaxy had suffered because of the Jedi and Sith. I came to the conclusion that lasting galactic peace could only be achieved if both orders were destroyed. So I and my 19 brothers joined the First Order and I became "Master of the Knights of Wren"."

Erran echoed Kyle's resentment. "I hate the Sith, Darth Nox plunged the galaxy into turmoil and killed two of my best friends. The Jedi are no better, Count Dooku was once a Jedi and he became a Sith. So long as the Jedi exist there will always be a splinter group that becomes Sith and plunges the galaxy into war once again." Erran said with cold anger in his voice.

"The Jedi and Sith are the past. It's time that the galaxy lets the past die. We'll kill it if we have to."

Erran nodded silently in agreement before asking another question.

"Snoke also mentioned that there were 30 younglings here, is that true?"

"Yes it's true, they were all force sensitive orphans or slaves who were overlooked by the Jedi. Apparently, once someone becomes "too old" the Jedi could care less about helping a force user in need." Kyle answered.

"That's tragic, I'm glad that the First Order took them in."

"Yeah, me too". Kyle nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious, what do you know about Supreme Leader Snoke?" Erran's curiosity was getting the better of him once more.

"Only that Snoke isn't his real name and that nobody knows what he really looks like".

"He isn't a young guy?" Erran asked with surprise.

"Pssh, no, heck when I first saw him he looked like an old guy with a flowing white beard. They say that he never wears the same face twice. Some kind of holographic projection system."

"Doesn't that kind of secrecy make his subordinates distrust him though?"

"Hardly, from what I understand the Supreme Leader founded the First Order over three thousand years ago".

"How is such a thing possible?" Erran asked surprise.

"Beats me. To be honest I'm not here to ask questions either. As long as I get to bring an end to the Jedi and bring lasting peace to the galaxy I'll be happy".

"I feel the same way".


	3. Chapter 3

**New Plans**

An advanced First Order scout ship flies through hyperspace.

"We aren't going to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Organa are we?"

"Of course not Cadnus, but we are going to have to kidnap him and fake his death. We'll play along with this 'Snoke' until we are ready to turn against him."

"I take it that you have a plan then?"

Emma smirked: "You know me Cadnus, I always have a plan. However, first, we must take a detour to Nar Shadaa. During my short time as supreme chancellor, I learned of some allies which could prove useful to us".

* * *

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, the Jedi Order investigates the break out of Emma and Cadnus.

"Greetings Jedi, I am K2-SO I will be helping you with this case".

"K2-SO? I thought that Ruso was going to help us." Anakin inquired.

"Ruso is currently on a separate case, I am sorry to disappoint".

"No matter; what did you find?" Grandmaster Yodette asked.

"The power outage was caused by an explosive device. What is most peculiar is how the assailant entered. Allow me to demonstrate."

A holo video showed the assailant appearing out of thin air before the cameras were destroyed with the explosion.

"Teleportation? By the force perhaps?" Kira asked.

Yodette closed her eyes and meditated briefly. "I don't sense any disturbance in the force at this power station. I think that this feat of teleportation was achieved by technology."

"Technology? The only technology we've seen capable of teleportation came from the Rakata, Gree, or Iokath. But that was back in our time, thousands of years ago". Ben exclaimed.

"I've found a secondary video that provides us with more information." K2-SO described flatly.

A secondary video showed a hooded figure sneaking in the facility and installing a strange piece of technology that turned invisible, vanishing into thin air.

"Whoever did free Emma and Cadnus was obviously not working alone. There is an organization out there with very advanced technology." Yodette explained.

"This is all very interesting but it doesn't help us get any closer to finding the ex sith lords". Anakin exclaimed with frustration.

"True, I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for Emma and Cadnus to make their next move". Yodette said sagely.

* * *

A First Order scout ship lands on Nar Shadaa.

Emma and Cadnus come across a Republic security officer.

"You're Darth Nox and Darth Malevolen aren't you!?" The security officer stated with shock.

With a wave of her hand Emma said: "There are no sith here, we are only simple travelers".

The officer stated flatly with a glazed look: "There are no sith here, you are only simple travelers".

Emma: "Move along".

Officer: "Move along".

* * *

The two ex-sith entered a cantina and sauntered over to the bartender. They wore hoods over their heads to hide their faces.

"Hello strangers, how could I help you?" The bartender said in a friendly manner.

"My sources told me that you could help me find people or in this case groups of people." Emma stated with confidence. During Emma's short time as Empress, she secretly hired an information broker to investigate what happened to her ancient cult.

"Yes, the rumors are true, I can help people find other people. Just who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for a cult. Tell me, what do you know about The Disciples of Nox?"

Emma said while hooded and had a brief mental flashback about usurping the sith cult from Lord Paladius when she was only an apprentice.

The atmosphere of the room went somber and all the music went silent and everyone's eyes landed on the hooded figures.

"You two are sith cultists aren't you!? Listen, I don't want any trouble!" The bartender was visibly alarmed.

"Oh, so you have heard of this cult. Tell me how I can contact them and I won't cause you any trouble".

"I have a better idea. How about you leave the nice gentleman alone now". A Zabrak female bounty hunter said while holding a blaster pistol to Emma's head. Those inside the cantina either ducked underneath the tables for cover or left for dear life.

"Not many could get the drop on me. Just who are you?" Emma inquired.

"The name is Sugi, this happens to be one of my favorite cantinas; when I'm not running a bounty contract. I also recognize who you are Darth Nox and Darth Cadnus of the Sith." Sugi's other bounty hunter comrades; Embo, Rumi, and Seripas raised their weapons to the two ex-sith.

"If you know who we are then you should know better than to seek a fight with us, bounty hunters". Emma said coldly, hoping to scare them away.

"Perhaps but then again if we manage to take you in the Republic will pay us handsomely for your bounty".

"There is no way out of this fight then". Emma stated.

The bounty hunters were thrown backward by the force as the two ex-sith turned around and ignited their lightsabers. The bounty hunters opened fire on the former sith who batted away the blaster fire with practiced ease. Still, Emma Kallig didn't like being shot at and this added to her already growing anger. In a flash of rage, Emma Kallig shot lightning at the bounty hunters knocking them out.

A scrawny looking Nautolan came running towards the two "sith".

"My lords you truly have returned as the ancient prophecy foretold." The Nautolan bowed and spoke with reverence. "We should get out of here before the authorities show".

While following the Nautolan cultist Cadnus secretly whispered to Emma. "I thought that we weren't going to use the Darkside?"

"We weren't, I just lost control for a moment, a moment which I am not proud of". Emma responded with some regret.

"I see. I also wanted to Force choke those bounty hunters. A desire I'm not proud of either. Our shame and regret indicate that we are improving at least."

"Thanks, Cadnus".

* * *

The Nautolan guided the two "Sith" to the underbelly of Nar Shadaa. There they encountered a group of people gathered.

"My friends, our long wait has finally ended. The dark goddess, Darth Nox of the Sith, has returned to us. The prophecy has been fulfilled".

'This feels really embarrassing now that I am no longer Darth Nox of the Sith. Being called the dark goddess feels so campy now'. Emma thought privately to herself.

"Yes it is true, I am your Dark Goddess. I have returned". Emma went along with the role given to her, by herself? My how the galaxy can be ironic.

The cultists bowed in reverence to their "deity". "This must be your avenging angel, Darth Malevolen. It is an honor".

Cadnus couldn't help but roll his eyes before playing along with the role given to him as well. "Yes, I am my Empress' Wrath".

A voice was heard in the background saying: "So cool!"

'This is really embarrassing'. Cadnus thought to himself as well.

"My Lord, it's you! You really have returned to us." A female voice said in the crowd.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Sorena Dray, but all my friends just call me Dray. Rylee Dray was my ancestor from long ago. She was who you first contacted when this cult was founded, I have carried on the tradition by becoming the cult leader now."

"Forgive me if I'm having trouble remembering, that was over 36 centuries ago". Emma responded while old memories came back to her. Memories of her time as Darth Zash's Sith Apprentice, of her stealing this cult from Sith Lord Paladius. She also remembered Paladius using an ancient artifact to drain the Force from her and how she was victorious in her duel in spite of it all. She then studied the artifact on her own and gained mastery over Force drain as an ability. As Darth Nox she was truly a force to be reconned with.

"It's ok if you don't remember my ancient ancestor my Lord. How might we be of assistance to you?" Sorena's question brought Emma out of her reminiscence.

"I'm afraid that Darth Malevolen and I are fugitives of the Republic. We tried to grab this galaxy for ourselves but my old enemies managed to take that away from me".

"The Jedi, self-righteous jerks that think they always know what is best for the galaxy! I'm glad that a large part of them are gone". Sorena said with anger and bitterness in her voice.

"It sounds like you have a story to tell".

"Yeah I do, let's talk in someplace private and I'll tell you all about it".

Emma, Cadnus, and Sorena went to a private room to chat.

"Feel free to take a seat and make yourselves comfortable my lords". Two chairs seemed to move forward towards Emma and Cadnus by their own volition.

"You are force sensitive?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, among other things".

"I am intrigued, please, tell me your story".

"Let's see, where to begin? I don't remember my parents too well. My father was originally the cult leader but he was killed on Canto Bight when he ran up too many gambling debts. My mother became distraught and started drinking and eventually, she sold me off into slavery for drinking money".

"You have my condolences". Emma stated.

"Thanks, it's good to hear that from your idol".

"Let's see, where did I leave off? Ah yes, I was sold into slavery by my mother and bought by a sleazy alien named Ong Plak who lived on Jakuu. Jedi Scouters found me when I was a teenager, they told me that my midi-chlorian count was quite high and that I could have been a Jedi, that is if I wasn't 'too old' for them. Ironic since they let Anakin Skywalker into the order, perhaps if I had a prophecy written about me they would have saved me as well. They left me on Jakku to rot, caring very little for my well being. It was members of this sith cult who found me and bought my freedom. They told me about my heritage and about you, of how you were once a slave yourself and rose up to become the most powerful sith in the galaxy. You became my hero. Which is more then I can say about the Republic or the Jedi."

"I am honored that you found encouragement from my example. However, I don't think I should be anyone's hero. During my time as a Sith Lord I've murdered countless innocents and set out to conquer the galaxy for my own." Emma stated flatly and with regret.

"That's not the way I see your past. You made this cult from nothing and showed us all that 'through passion we gain strength, through strength, we gain power, through power, we gain victory, and through victory, we gain freedom'. You demonstrated this by gaining power yourself. When the galaxy was in turmoil you united everyone and defeated Valkorian. You then proceeded to use fear as a tool to unite the galaxy further. You fought against the Old Republic and the self-righteous Jedi and came very close to winning. Had you won, the galaxy would have been under your control and I don't think it would have been the worse for it. Whatever guilt you feel about your actions in the past are in the past, no one from that era is accusing you".

"What of my actions in this era though?" Emma asked with some guilt in her voice.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did in this era!" Sorena Dray instantly responded.

"Pardon?" Emma hadn't expected to be thanked for what she did.

"The Republic and Jedi of this era were corrupt, they needed to be humbled. The Jedi were nothing but self-righteous jerks. Coercing parents to give up their force-sensitive children but doing nothing to save force sensitives such as myself who found themselves in slavery; unless it was the chosen one. They were also negligent fools who let the Sith manipulate and deceive their way into politics. Darth Sidious was the Supreme Chancellor and manipulated the war on both sides to gain power. Neutral systems like Nar Shadaa were being dragged into this conflict, no part of the galaxy was safe, at least not until you showed up. You and your Wrath destroyed the Kamino cloning facility, making it so that the Republic could no longer make clone troopers. I can't think of anything more reprehensible than making and enslaving clones to fight a war. While yes, you did make some clones to fight for the Separatist side I recognize that you had to do that in order to fight fire with fire. Eventually, you defeated Darth Sidious and brought an end to the corrupt Jedi Order. We all cheered when you took control because we knew that the war would be brought to a swift end soon. In a final battle between the Republic and Separatists, you demonstrated to the galaxy why the name of Darth Nox should be remembered. You destroyed the Separatists and worked to reforge the corrupt Republic into your Empire, your vision. We all grieved when your defeat was reported on the holo-net. It also hurts me that you think so little of yourself Darth Nox".

"Where you see a hero I see a Sith who craved and lusted for power. I honestly don't know what I would have done after conquering the galaxy."

"Well, you're your own worst critic Nox. So, how might I be of service to my lord?" Sorena Dray asked with an eager smile.

"We need a place of refuge from the Republic. I also need help in hiding someone of high value for an extended duration of time." Emma described.

"My place is your place, my lord. You are free to stay with us for however long you like. As far as hiding you or anyone else goes we have perfected the art of hiding. It was the only way we were able to survive as a cult for this long. Is there any other way that we could help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me anything about the First Order or it's Supreme Leader Snoke?"

"I know that some of our cult members were deceived by this Supreme Leader. He claimed to be a more powerful force user than you. Of course to the faithful such as myself, we all know that no one is stronger than you Darth Nox. I'm sorry that I don't have much more information to tell. For the members that decide to leave they undergo the forgetting ritual. Their memories are wiped by force users such as myself to ensure the protection of the cult."

"I have one more question, are there any slicers in your cult? I am looking for someone that could potentially slice into the First Order systems. Or perhaps someone that could enable a galaxy-wide broadcast from The First Order."

"Hmm, I'm not sure my lord. I will look into that for you."

"Do you have anyone that could create a bogus holo feed?" This time it was Cadnus asking.

"That we actually do have Darth Malevolen".

"That's good, there is a special holo feed that Darth Nox and I would like broadcasted from our ship."

* * *

Back on Coruscant the Jedi Order is given a tip from several bounty hunters that the Sith fugitives are on Nar Shadaa.

"We finally have them!" Anakin stated with glee.


End file.
